ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Basic Training (Ryder 10)
Story Ryder: Incredible! The Rustbucket flies into space, Ryder glued to the window. He looks out into the void of space, as they approach a space station. Kevin: We’ve been to space before. It’s not that big a deal. Ryder: Yeah, well, I was fighting off a ghost, so I didn’t have time to take in the scenery! It’s incredible! Ester: (Shivering) More like freezing! Ryder looks back, seeing Ester shivering in her chair. Ester: Why can’t training be somewhere warmer?! Kevin: Plumbers operate the vast reaches of space. The Academy is right in the middle of it. I’m actually stoked for this. With this, we’ll become official Plumbers, with official training. Ryder: Then let’s get there. Come on, Morty! Can’t you get us there any faster?! The Rustbucket docks at the Plumbers academy, as Ryder runs off right away. He bumps into a humanoid alien with periwinkle fur, and blue armor. He’s knocked down, but the cadet offers him his hand. Rook: My apologies. I should not have been standing in front of the entry dock. Ryder: It’s all good. You a new cadet as well? Rook: Yes. I just arrived. My name is Rook. Ryder: Name’s Ryder. Voice: All soldiers stand at attention! Rook stands at ready against the wall, leaving Ryder confused. Magister Hulka, a muscular pink skinned alien with several awards on his Plumber suit walks down the hallway. Kevin falls into line too, leaving Ryder and Ester confused. Ryder: Who’s this guy? Rook: That is Magister Hulka, one of the most decorated Plumbers in its history. Hulka: And I expect order and discipline in all of my cadets. Now stand at attention! Ryder and Ester stand at attention along with Kevin and Rook, saluting. Hulka: From this day until your graduation day, you are all mine. You will follow my rules, and my primary rule, no alien powers! Ryder: What?! But that’s what makes people unique! And that’s how we fight! Hulka: Not while here. I will be teaching you how to fight without using those gifts. This will make you better soldiers in the long run. Now, fall back in line, soldier. End Scene Ryder, Ester, Kevin and Rook are standing at attention in a weapons firing room, wearing army camouflage pants and tank tops. Ester is shivering like crazy, as Ryder activates the Omnitrix. Kevin: You’re not supposed to use your alien powers. Ryder: For combat. (Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming.) Heatblast: I can at least warm Ester up here. Rook: Incredible. Ester: (Sighing with warmth) Thanks. Hulka: At attention! Everyone salutes Hulka, as he goes right to Heatblast, displeased. Hulka: What did I say about utilizing your alien powers?! Heatblast: Not to utilize them in combat training, sir! I used my powers while outside of training, and therefore are not breaking any rules, sir! Hulka: (Deadpan) Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Everyone, pick up your weapons to begin blaster training! Everyone goes to their own firing station, picking up their blasters. Rook fires off his shots, forming a nice grouping at the cutout’s head. Kevin goes next, his shots hitting the cutout’s chest, though not grouped together. Ester fires next, and hits all over the place, landing blows on the cutout’s arms, legs, torso and head. Ester: Yeesh. I’ve got some work to do. Heatblast is faring worse, as none of his blaster shots connect with the cutout. Heatblast yawns, putting the blaster down. He makes a gun with his fingers, firing a fire shot. It hits the cutout right on the heart, the cutout burning afterwards. Heatblast: Oh, yeah! Bullseye! Heatblast turns around, bumping into Hulka, being knocked down. Heatblast reverts. Hulka: Do those sensory organs on the side of your head work, soldier?! Ryder: Sensory organs? (Ryder reaches up his head, tapping his ears.) Oh. Uh, yes. They do work. Hulka: You just used your powers for combat despite being ordered not to! You and your squad are in charge of scrubbing the floors tonight. Ester: What?! All of us?! Hulka: You are a unit. The actions of one is the action of all. Get him in line, and you won’t have to do it again. Later that evening, Ryder and Rook are scrubbing the floors of the bunker. Rook: That was an impressive power you exerted earlier. You must be a powerful warrior. Ryder: Yeah, when I can actually use it. But Hulka with his “no powers allowed” attitude won’t let me do anything! Rook: Relax. I do believe that you will have your chance to shine. Ryder: Ugh. And I can’t even go out to explore the space beyond. Worst trip into space ever. Ester walks in, pouting. She stomps into Ryder’s side, knocking him over. Ryder: Hey! Ester: You just had to break the rules, didn’t you? You couldn’t just stay human?! Ryder: When it happened, you were fine with it. Ester: That was before I realized I was being punished for your disobedience! And it is still freezing! Now, I just want to finish up my training in silence, so we can get back to the Earth as soon as possible, which is warm compared to here! Kevin: At least she’s taking it out on you now instead of me. Rook: Tomorrow, we have our first training simulation against the Alpha Squad. They are considered the best of the cadets. Ryder: Well, they haven’t seen me in action yet. End Scene Ryder’s team is in a simulator, where they are stationed on an asteroid. On the other side is the Alpha Squad, led by Kodek, a green humanoid alien. Behind the Alpha Squad is a dummy on a stand. Hulka is standing in an observation window. Hulka: (Over speaker) Alright cadets! This is a rescue mission! Alpha Squad is on defense, while the new cadets are in charge of rescuing their prisoner! No alien powers allowed! Time begins now! Ryder’s team takes cover behind a boulder, as the Alpha Squad opens fire at them from down the hill. Rook peaks out from the side, firing shots back, but he is forced to pull back. Kevin: Alright. Ester, you charge out and get their attention. Your sporadic firing makes you perfect bait. Ester: (Insulted) Gee, thanks. Kevin: Rook, how easy will it be for you to climb up this boulder? Rook: (Smiling) Easy. Kevin: Then get on top and fire at them. I’ll charge in to try to get the prisoner. Once their attention focuses off you, Ester, make your way there as well. Ryder: Whoa, hold on. What about me? Kevin: You’re on backup. You’re no use out there, and quite frankly, you’re a worse shot than Ester. Ester: Hey! Rook: I do believe that was intended to be a compliment, Miss Ester. Ester: Oh, then thanks. I think. Ryder grumbles, as the others get ready. Ester runs out from behind the boulder, firing randomly at the Alpha Squad. The Alpha Squad return fire, as Ester dashes like mad. Rook climbs up the boulder like a monkey, and makes it on top. He opens fire at the Alpha Squad, them moving back. Kodek: Stand your ground! We’ve got the high ground! They can’t get to us! Kevin maneuvers behind boulders, making it to the base of the cliff. He starts climbing up it, as Ester hides behind a boulder. Kodek: Take out the Revonnahgander! Huh? (He spots Kevin on the cliffside.) Heh. Get ready for the climber! Kevin makes it to the top, as an Alpha Squad member goes to meet him. Kevin dodges his fist, and pushes him aside. Kodek goes and meets him, sucker punching Kevin. Kevin drops, as the first Alpha Squad member pins him down. A commotion occurs, as the Alpha Squad engages Ester, who maneuvers through them with ease. She charges for the dummy, when she’s blasted in the back, stunning her. She drops, as Rook appears up the cliff, attacking Kodek. The two exchange a series of blows, when Rook is hit from behind, being knocked down. Kodek: And that’s what happens when you mess with the Alpha Squad! Kevin, Ester and Rook are bound together, as an Alpha Squad member is sent down to capture Ryder. Everyone is surprised when the Squad member screams, and is sent flying back at them. Kodek: What the? The squad member’s blaster floats in the air, and starts firing randomly, terrifying the Alpha Squad. One of the shots breaks Ester’s binds, as she smiles. Ester: Yes! Thank you, Ryder! Ester slips out, and stretches her arm, slamming it into Kodek, who goes flying. Kevin groans in disappointment, as he absorbs the stone from the ground. He cuts his way through his binds, as he tackles the other Squad members. Kodek is falling, when he stops, suspended upside-down in midair. He looks at Xylofreeze, who’s smirking. Kodek: What are you? Xylofreeze: A hero. Xylofreeze sends Kodek flying into a boulder, knocking him out. Rook gets the dummy, holding it up. Rook: We are victorious! Hulka: What was that?! Hulka storms onto the field, furious. Hulka: All of you used your powers, disobeying a direct order! Xylofreeze: So what?! That’s how we fight! That’s what we know, that’s what we do. Do you have a problem with that, sir? Hulka glares back at Xylofreeze. Later, Ryder is moaning and gagging, as he’s forced to scrub the toilet with his toothbrush. Hulka: And there’s more where that came from. End Scene That night, Ryder is moaning in his bunk, as Ester kicks at his bunk from below. Ester: Stop it already! We all had to clean toilets thanks to you! Kevin: You used your powers as well. I only used them because I knew we were already in trouble. Ryder: I’m going for a walk. Ester: We’re not allowed to leave our barracks after curfew. Ryder: Doesn’t matter. There’s no way I can get into more trouble. Ryder gets out of the bunk and leaves the room, Ester groaning. She gets up as well, following him. Rook notices, while Kevin is snoring peacefully. Ryder walks past a room, the door partially open. Ryder slides it open, spotting a shadow on the wall. Ryder: Someone else is out after curfew. I wonder who? Ryder heads inside, Ester following. Ryder: What are you doing here? Ester: Making sure you don’t get into worse trouble than you would alone. Voice: Sssmart plan. Ryder and Ester turn, as Ssserpent slams his tail into them, sending them crashing into a shelf of weapons. Ester: Who’s that? Ryder: One of the prisoners from Area 51. Ssserpent: That’s right. I’m Ssserpent, the sssnake that walks like a man. Ester: But, you don’t have feet. Ryder: Weren’t you freed? Ssserpent: Yes. Then I was hired to hunt you. Ryder: By who? Voice: By me. Ryder and Ester look behind them, seeing Viktor standing over them, smiling evilly. Ryder: Oh. It’s just you. Viktor: You may have beaten me last time, but now I am here to get revenge for my fallen master! Ryder: Bring it on then. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch goes to punch Viktor, but he catches it, electrocuting Shocksquatch in the process. Viktor then punches Shocksquatch away, as Ester is cornered by Ssserpent. Ssserpent: Nowhere to run, my pretty. Ester: Keep telling yourself that. Ester stretches overhead, as Ssserpent tries to chase her. She stomps on Ssserpent’s head, flipping over him. Shocksquatch parries a strike from Viktor, as the two release lightning at each other. They are blown back, crashing into more weapons. Rook and Hulka make their way into the room. Hulka: What is going on here?! Shocksquatch: Uh, nothing big, sir. Just sending these guys back to the Null Void. Hulka: Then do a better job at it then! You look like you’re getting your butt kicked. Shocksquatch: I am not! Viktor kicks Shocksquatch away, as he reverts. Ryder: Okay, you may have a point. Hulka: Keep him busy. Rook, help Ester. Rook: Yes sir! Ester pulls her body away to dodge Ssserpent’s bite, as Rook charges in, jump kicking him. Ssserpent hisses loudly at them, though is proud. Ryder: You want a reunion with your old master? Let’s make one! Let’s go, Ghostfreak! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Quilscade. Quilscade: Sheesh. I can’t win with this thing. Viktor throws a punch at Quilscade, as he jumps, stepping off him to catapult himself skyward. His thorns get stuck into the ceiling, as he hangs suspended. Viktor: Come down or I’ll pulverize you! Quilscade: How about, no? Quilscade fires thorns at Viktor, which bounce off his thickened skin. Viktor shoots lightning at Quilscade, as Quilscade curls up into a ball, rolling along the ceiling, dodging. He rolls down the wall, and heads towards Viktor. Viktor charges him, tackling Quilscade out of the ball, and to the wall. Quilscade’s thorns impale into the wall, as he’s stuck. Viktor grabs him by the throat, angry. Viktor: I finally avenge my master! Quilscade: You sure about that? Viktor looks confused, as Hulka blasts him with a Null Void Projector. Viktor gets sucked in, as Quilscade waves goodbye, safely stuck to the wall. Viktor: No! Rook keeps Ssserpent engaged, while Ester grabs his tail. Ssserpent notices and tries to wrangle it free, but Ester stretches, then retracts her arm, pulling Ssserpent in. She throws Ssserpent into the Null Void Portal, him hissing all the way. The portal closes, as Quilscade reverts, dropping to the floor. Ryder: Never a dull moment. Now, I’m ready for bed. Hulka: You went out past curfew. Ryder: And those guys might have attacked the other cadets if I didn’t. Hulka: Hm. Go straight to bed then. End Scene Ester: Whoo-hoo! Ester holds up her score from her final exam, an 84%. Ester: Finally! We’re going back down to Earth! And I am never going to space again if I can help it! Kevin: If you were stationed at an inferno of a planet, I’m sure you’d be fine. Ester: Sure, sure. But the travel would be the worst! Ryder: Just be glad we all passed so you don’t have to come back. Ester: If you didn’t pass, that’d be your problem, not mine. Rook: It was an honor meeting all of you. Ryder: You take care, Rook. Ryder, Ester and Kevin board the Rustbucket, Morty grunting in excitement to see them. Ester: Good to see you too, Morty. Now, full speed out of this frozen wasteland! Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Morty * Rook Blonko * Magister Hulka * Alpha Squad * Kodek Villains * Viktor * Ssserpent Aliens Used * Heatblast * Xylofreeze * Shocksquatch * Quilscade (accidental transformation, intended alien was Ghostfreak) Trivia * The team become official Plumbers. * Viktor returns for revenge. * This episode begins the series of episodes where aliens locked away in Area 51 that were freed come back. This episode, it was Ssserpent. * Rook appears as a new cadet instead of Tack. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Zs'Skayr Arc